International House of Psycho Lunatics
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: Malik, Marik, and Bakura decide to open up their own business, and what is it? Well you’ll just have to guess! Very old plot probably…but with new twists! On Hiatus.
1. Resumes, IHOP, and Japan Depot

**International House of Psycho Lunatics **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 1**

**Resumes, IHOP, and Japan Depot**

**Summary: **Malik, Marik, and Bakura decide to open up their own business, and what is it? Well you'll just have to guess! Very old plot probably…but with new twists!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor

**Rating: **K+ - T (PG – PG13)

**Warnings: **Language, implied violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh, or anything else here that is copyrighted

It was a beautiful bright day in Domino City, and Malik and Marik were busy watching Judge Judy…the verdict was just coming when…

DING DONG

"Who dares disturb my verdict reading when I'm about to do verdict reading?" The TV suddenly said…

Malik's eyes popped wide open while Marik went to answer the door.

It was Bakura.

"Bakura…come in…" Marik said casually.

Bakura took off his shoes and went in.

Marik shut off the TV just as Judge Judy was about to pronounce the verdict…

"WHO DARES SHUT OFF MY TV!" Malik yelled.

"I dare…" Marik drawled out.

"Mommy…" Malik whimpered.

Bakura cleared his throat.

"Anyways, the point why I dragged my ass two miles to your house…" Bakura coughed.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Well…the stupid dweeb crew…I mean the _almighty _pharaoh and his stupid little gang of friends are going to open a restaurant…well not really…and I being the competitive person…bet him, his restaurant is supposed to be stupid and imaginary for my aibou's home economics class…and he bet that we couldn't last a day working in a real restaurant…that's where you come in, you have to work with me…" Bakura said.

"Our prize?" Marik asked boredly.

"Ultimate…power…over the pharaoh…for…a month." Bakura smirked.

Malik's little eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep…so long as we don't take his stupid puzzle. And if we lose, we have to be his servants for a week…" Bakura drawled.

"Woohoo!" Malik yelled.

"So…are we gonna get started or not?" Bakura asked.

Marik only grinned in return.

The whole weekend Bakura spent at the Ishtar's…while Isis found it no use to question the three maniacs…as long as they weren't that destructive she found it fine. In fact they were typing up resumes…which Bakura had conveniently researched in a dictionary.

**Resume - **_/rezyoomay/ noun. _Summary

"Well…that explains a lot…" Malik said.

"A whole lot." Marik nodded in agreement.

"Check this out!" Bakura yelled looking up from the computer screen.

Marik and Malik rushed over. Indeed this was worth "checking out" because it was a website full of stolen resumes! Perfect! Step one on their thieving list to beat the Pharaoh…the website conveniently was called and so reliable! Marik scanned through the resumes and located one that was by some guy named Bob Joe Johnson…fair enough. He printed it out and proceeded to cross out stupid stuff, so in the end Bob Joe Johnson was whited out and instead it had Yami Marik Ishtar, the address was now displayed in Domino City, and other things…were just messy. Malik chose his to from a guy named Jim Bob Smith, while Bakura decided on some old guy named Jim Bob Joe. And then the fixed up their new resumes by typing them slowly again on the computer with one finger which seemed to take until 2am in the morning considering Malik's lack of computer expertise.

Tick

Tack

Tick

Tack

Tick

"Look! I spelled out Malik in 5 whole minutes!" Malik said proudly.

"Great now…spell Ishtar in one minute and I'll give you a cookie." Marik yawned.

Malik looked at the keyboard excitedly…

Tick (i)

"Oops…"

Delete

Tick (I)

Tack (s)

Tick (h)

Tack (t)

Tick (a)

Tack (r)

"Yay! I did it!" Malik yelled.

"Good for you…have a cookie." Marik tossed Malik a cookie…

And pretty soon…about 3 hours later Malik finished typing up Jim Bob Smith's resume in the "cute" little Curlz font. And now it was Marik's turn to type up Bob Joe Johnson's resume…I mean…Marik Ishtar's resume…and so about another 2 hours later Bob Joe Johnson's I mean Marik Ishtar's resume was finished. Printed out in neat Edwardian Script Letters. Which by the way were hardly legible in size 8 font…finally it was Bakura's turn to retype Jim Bob Joe's resume…just then…

"HEY!" Bakura yelled, "We never went to hobo school!"

Malik and Marik looked down at their resumes sure enough all of them said…school: Hobo International School…

"YOU DIPWAD! Where'd you find our darn resumes!" Marik yelled.

Bakura pulled up the webpage…

"YOU DOOFUS! You found them under the HOBO section! SEE!" Marik jabbed his finger on the computer screen.

Bakura winced…

"Oh…"

Marik angrily pulled up the Restaurant Business Resumes and copied one by some guy named Phineus Nigel Smith, pasted it on to Microsoft Word, and made the changes.

He hastily printed it out, and then muttered something about the font being wrong so he changed it to Edwardian Script Size 8 and printed it again…this time it printed Edwardian Script but instead on the second page…only half printed, the other half was faded and messed up…guess what that meant? No ink!

"ARGH! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Marik tugged on his head.

Bakura stole out the door and grabbed Malik with him, stealing off to then nearest Japan Depot. At the front of the slidey doors, Bakura conveniently picked the lock and let himself in, telling Malik to keep a watch for people. Bakura went in, stole a shopping cart and tripped over a packet of pens…

"Ra cursed pens…" Bakura swore under his breath.

He zoomed towards the printer section only to trip over a box of highlighters…

"Darn highlighters!"

And towards the printers…to find himself staring at a nice envelope opener…that was sharp…and pointy…and shiny…very Bakura.

He grabbed it and this time went to the printer aisle to trip over a cord…

"This place is cursed."

Finally he reached the printer aisle…only to find that the printer aisle didn't have inkjets…only printers. So Bakura had to travel halfway across the store again to the inkjet aisle…and this time to trip on a stapler…

"Shiny stapler…nice stapler…staple pharaoh's pointy head to the chair…yes my pretty." And with that Bakura threw the stapler into the shopping cart. Only to find that he wanted to glue the pharaoh too…so he went off searching for glue…and when he found the glue…he wanted envelope sticky labels to write "I'm A Doofus" all over and stick them to the pharaoh too! And when he found those he wanted stickers…sparkly shiny stickers…and naturally he had to rob the whole sticker aisle…and when he finished that he realized that Ryou's computer was old and outdated…Windows 95 to be exact…I mean who in the right mean still uses Windows 95! So Bakura being the incredibly nice Yami he was went and robbed the store of it's best black computer. Flat Screen, LCD moniter, Dell, Intel Pentium Processor, definitely cool, and he robbed all the cool computer games too…and then he decided…Ryou's computer is Ryou's computer…so better get a computer for himself too…and Bakura picked up an even cooler Black Computer for himself…if that was possible.

At last…after all those pitstops…Bakura had to go to the bathroom! And so he whizzed off to the bathroom…only to find that his pants zipper was stuck…(sigh)…and Bakura then grabbed the extremely sharp pair of pointy unsafety scissors and cut off his pants…unfortunately he stabbed himself in his "sensitive area" with the extremely pointy pair of scissors…and so now he was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground…okay…not really, he was just clutching his "rod" and rolling around on the ground…

And finally after five more minutes of dramatic rolling and fangirls coming to comfort him, Bakura got up and went to the bathroom…

After five more minutes of excessive cursing our favorite tomb robber realized, he didn't have any pants…and he was wearing "the" boxers, the one with dead pharaohs on them, that wasn't a good idea, especially on Friday night in public. But still he whizzed through the place and stuffed inkjets in the cart, then whizzed back out and with out much a notice grabbed Malik and stuffed him into the cart as well! Then Bakura ran half a block back to the Ishtar household.

Back at the Ishtar household, Marik was still trying and failing to pull his hair out. Bakura whizzed thru the door, jammed an inkjet into the printer and pressed print.

And whiz…

Click

Click

Click

3 Minutes Later-

The last sheet dropped out and Bakura tapped Marik on the shoulder.

"Here ya go buddy!" Bakura shoved the papers in Marik's hand then proceeded to print his papers out in SCARY font, and Malik's out in Curlz.

The three picked up their resumes and stashed them in to "professional" clear plastic binders and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning was raining, bad…and the trio sure weren't in a good mood, in fact their moods were sucky! But still they went into IHOP, International House Of Pancakes, and handed in their resumes, or rather shoved their resumes to the poor waitress, while the waitress scurried down the back, and minutes later returned to get them…3 opening positions, waiter, cashier, and sanitation. Who would get what?

_Authoress Notes:_

_First chapter done, what'd you think? Crappy? Good? Bad? Delete? Tell me! _


	2. Interviews and Crap Where Are My Pants?

**International House of Psycho Lunatics **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 2**

**Interviews, Crap Where Are My Pants?**

**Summary: **Malik, Marik, and Bakura decide to open up their own business, and what is it? Well you'll just have to guess! Very old plot probably…but with new twists!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor

**Rating: **K+ - T (PG – PG13)

**Warnings: **Language, implied violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh, or anything else here that is copyrighted

"Mr. Bakura? The manager will see you now, the rest of you may wait outside." The waitress said as she came back out.

Bakura followed the waitress named, Sophie, to the back of the restaurant. He was promptly led into "Mr. Snufflegon's" office and seated on a white fake leather chair that was falling apart. Bakura picked out the stuffing and waited for the manager. In the adjoining room her heard a toilet flush and soon in stepped a balding old man that had a little bit of brown hair on the sides and a blonde toupee on top. Let's say it looked very interesting. Bakura eyed the little IHOP plushie on the side of Mr. Snufflegon's desk. The plushie was French toast shaped and was very plushie. It had a little smile and the IHOP logo on the side. Bakura wanted the plushie.

"So…Mr. Bakura uhh Bakura, what job do you intend to apply for?" Mr. Snufflegon asked.

"Waiter…" Bakura said as he eyed the plushie.

"I see, and you are…5000 years old?"

"Err…that…was just a typo…see…I'm actually…20! Yes! 20!" Bakura quickly said.

"Okay…then, why do you think you would be a good waiter?"

"Because I can levitate mortal…" Bakura growled getting tired of the dumb questions.

"And would you care to demonstrate?" the manager asked.

Bakura stood up and concentrated. He concentrated on the heavy 120 pound desk. Concentrate…and soon…it went up…floating in the air…and that made Mr. Snofflegon very surprised. Surprised enough to run out of the room to dump a whole jar of Advil into his mouth, which gave Bakura the chance to seize Hoppy. Which was what Bakura had now named the fluffy French toast plushie. Bakura carefully stuffed Hoppy into his pocket and turned his attention back to the drab empty wall of the office. 15 minutes later Mr. Snofflegon came back. Bakura tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well…it seems that you are hired as waiter. Now please! Please step out of my office and don't levitate anymore in front of me!" Mr. Snofflegon yelled.

Bakura complied and left the office with a smirk. He already had a pretty good job and a pretty good scheme forming in his mind.

Next Marik was called in. He was also quickly pushed back out…for some oddly strange reason…hmmm…anyways the Manager grabbed Malik in and talked with him for what seemed like a long time then pushed Malik back out who in turn started shouting at Marik who in turn cringed at his shouting hikari. Never had a yami heard such loud shouting and so many obscenities used in one mere sentence that had lasted five minutes and wasn't even over yet! Bakura mentally cringed but wouldn't show it in public…now let's take a look at Malik's excessively long rude speech huh?

_Due to the extreme cursing here and the rating of this fic the following words will be substituted:_

_Fluffy – F-ck_

_Ack – A-s_

_Darn – D-mn_

_Snip – Sh-t_

**Malik – Bold**

Marik – Underline

Normal – Bakura

**You Ra darned YAMI! I can't fluffy believe that you fluffy tried to fluffy kick the fluffy manager! In the fluffy balls! You have more darn self control than that! **

At this point Bakura noticed that Marik was about to kick Malik in the balls…

Kick

**SNIP! WHAT IN THE FLUFFY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! You fluffy baka fluffy yami! I came here so we could fluffy beat the pharaoh for fluffy once and you have to kick me in the ack!**

Actually it wasn't your ack…it was your balls…

**I DON'T FLUFFY CARE! **

And the rest was in Egyptian that Bakura could care less about. But all in all it was very harsh…finally after another 10 minutes of weird looks and tons more swearing and a dozen apologies…Malik was done and grabbing the nearest drink which happened to be just off the stove coffee…which was boiling hot! Malik downed a huge swig…sat for a moment…then his eyes bugged out…

"HOT! WATER!" Malik yelled running around the place…

Bakura grabbed a jug of orange juice, forced Malik's mouth open and dumped it down…

"Whew…thanks Kura." Malik sighed.

Bakura merely nodded while Marik was slowly walking back into Mr. Snofflegon's office for his second hopefully better interview.

Minutes passed…

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

Half an hour…

And he came out…ALIVE!

Marik struggled out…pulling himself across the ground…dragging his withered body across the cold metal marble tile…

"I got the job…as…sanitation…cleaning…why me?" He moaned.

Bakura looked at Marik oddly…

"Hey Bakura?"

"Yea?"

"Where are your pants?" Marik said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Eyes turned to Bakura…he wasn't wearing pants…no he wasn't, it happened last night at Japan Depot, he cut them off to use the damn bathroom…and he didn't have a spare pair of pants…

"Crap! Where are my pants?" Bakura yelled.

Eyes looked at him widely staring at the cute little white "kill the pharaoh" boxers…

"Heh heh…" Bakura chuckled nervously.

Immediately without anyone noticing, being the expert thief he was…stole Malik's pants…revealing Malik's lavender boxers…

Only Malik didn't notice…

Until…he went inside Mr. Snofflegon's office for an interview…then it came out…

"CRAP! WHERE ARE MY PANTS!"

Ah well…who cares about his pants? As long as our favorite tomb robber has a pair of pants…that's good right?

Unfortunately for the authoress…no

**(Thousands of Malik fans come chasing Larien with Idril leading them)**

Anyways back to the story, Malik went outside, threatened the nearest guy with the coolest cargos, put them on, and went back in.

Much better…don't you agree?

Yes I do too…

Malik strut back in with his new cargos and proceeded with his looong interview, trying to make himself look acceptable as possible. This was awfully hard considering the accident that just happened with his "twin" brother. Thankfully after a 45 minute long debate, many threats and swear words, Malik came out with a hat that had a little toast mascot on top that said Welcome To IHOP! In flashing blue neon lights.

Malik muttered something then showed reluctantly gave his yami a look at his new beloved hat he had named Hoppy…

"WHAT! NO! I HAVE HOPPY!" Bakura pulled out the plushie…

"Nu uh! The manager said I could name MY hat HOPPY!" Malik yelled.

Bakura and Malik proceeded to argue while Marik went off and found himself a small little banana plushie from his pocket…which he himself had named Naners…

So meanwhile Malik and Bakura had taken up their debate to Mr. Snofflegon while Marik stayed outside ordering food, putting it on Malik's Japanese Express Credit Card, and sharing with Naners.

"More Orange Juice Naners?" Marik asked.

"…"

"French Toast it is!" Marik said happily as he gnawed away on his TBone Steak.

At the managers office Malik and Bakura were arguing loudly while Mr. Snofflegon and Sophie were hiding under his desk.

"Boys boys…how about Bakura can name his plushie Hoppy and Malik can call his Hoppers?" Mr. Snofflegon finally said.

Malik and Bakura looked back and forth from themselves to the other to Mr. Snofflegon…

"Fine…" They both agreed.

At least I got to keep my name, Bakura thought. At least I got a cooler newer name, Malik thought…

They both marched back outside only to encounter Marik eating and pigging out,

"MARIK!"

Uh oh…this could be a problem…a big one…especially when your hikari and his best friend a fuming mad that you went over 200 on Japanese Express for you and your stuffed banana plushie…

Very bad…

Marik handed another waitress named Tiffany, Malik's Japanese Express card and made a mad dash for the door…forgetting Naners…

"NO! NANERS!" Marik yelled as Malik held up his beloved stuff banana plushie…

"Looking for this?" Bakura said sadistically pointing to Naners and holding a pair of scissors…pointy scissors.

Marik whimpered and nodded his head. Naners…his poor banana…plushie…how would he live? Stuffing! NO! Naners needed to be home! Naners needed to be in Marik's soft lavender shirt…not in the grimy hands of Malik and Bakura…

Marik pleaded and whimpered…withered and grasped…but no…he was still being held down because his shirt was caught on the back of a table.

Dramatic huh?

Finally Marik managed to free himself and make a grab for Naners…who in turn was dropped into a jug of syrup…which made Marik spill the syrup on Malik's hair who in turn knocked a bowl of sugar on to Bakura's face who got made and poured steaming hot coffee down Marik's pants which made him howl and try to pour water down there too…which in the end costed them 100 more dollars…and a huge hole in Marik's pants where his butt was…

But at least they all had pants…and jobs…but boy was Isis gonna have a hissy fit when she saw this.

**Authoress Notes:**

**Good? Well I got 4 reviews…that I am happy about…yay! Anyways please go to my bio and for those of you reading Apricot Roses…read the note in my bio…I cannot continue without reader help! Please help me! (Begs)**

**Master-Editor – Lol…thank you…**

**Seto's Princess – Thievery my friend…thank you!**

**Morockid34 – Heh heh..isn't he? (pets Bakura)**

**Mattie Motou – Heh heh…now Bakura has an IHOP plushie…but will he sleep with it? Who knows…stuffed French toast coming up in a few chaps!**

**What will happen next? Keep reading! **


	3. First Day On The Job Whaddya Sleep With?

**International House of Psycho Lunatics **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 3**

**First Day On The Job…What Do You Sleep With?**

**Summary: **Malik, Marik, and Bakura decide to open up their own business, and what is it? Well you'll just have to guess! Very old plot probably…but with new twists!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor

**Rating: **K+ - T (PG – PG13)

**Warnings: **Language, implied violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YuGiOh, or anything else here that is copyrighted

_Thoughts are italicized_

Bakura yawned and stretched, he wondered how his hikari was, it had been a whole weekend since he had seen Ryou…

**-Ryou's House-**

"WOOHOO! PEOPLE LET'S PARTY!" Ryou yelled. His hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes, but he was still up, he had been partying for three days straight with Yugi and Co. they some how had stayed up three days also, Tea was bouncing up and down on the couch, Yugi was doing the limbo with Joey, Mai was giving Tristan a lapdance, and Serenity was drinking, and Yami was trying to seduce Duke…**(No Yaoi, and remember they've been up for three days straight, they're brain dead…literally) **

**-Back to Malik's House-**

Bakura's eyes were wide open in shock…his…his…his…his innocent little hikari!

His eyes were now a mix of O.T…really, Marik cracked open an eye and saw Bakura crying with his eyes wide open…

"There there Kura, I had the same feeling too when Malik tried his first cigarette from peer pressure…luckily he doesn't smoke and take after me…a bit, well I'm not really a chain smoker but…you know, stress…" And Marik continued to rant on…completely ignoring Bakura.

Malik turned on his side and snored…cuddling up to Hoppers…

Marik continued ranting when he came to the part about Malik's first "time"…

"And then I saw him with a girl on the bed right? And it was getting steamy, so I decided to stay…but then I saw he didn't have protection! So I went in and brought him…"

At that moment, Malik shot up and covered Marik's mouth with his hand. Bakura looked up…

"Why'd you stop? It was getting good!" Bakura pouted.

Malik's eyes widened…_IT WAS SO NOT GOOD!_

Bakura's eyes began to water a bit…a tear leaked out…

"FINE FINE! HE CAN CONTINUE!" Malik removed his hand from Marik's mouth.

Marik breathed a sigh of relief and continued.

"Anyways like I was saying Malik wasn't using protection! So I took one of those bright red condom thingies and went in and gave it to him!"

Malik slapped his forehead.

"RA! Malik's girl was hot! She had blonde hair that was totally soft! And she was huge! I mean the chest area k Kura? Anyways she was smokin'! I wonder where Malik picks up babes like that! And I gave him his condom and gave the babe a birth control pill thingy I stole from Isis…"

Bakura's eyes went all starry, graphically imagining the scene.

Malik facefaulted and went into swirly eye mode…

**WHACK WHACK WHACK!**

There goes Marik into swirly eye mode!

Ishizu was standing on top of Marik holding a model THG5000 Whacking Pan in her hand. Bakura's eyes suddenly became wide with fear…_Ra Damn! Why did it have to be ISIS? NOW! Crap it's almost time for work…_

"Hello Bakura…" Ishizu said dangerously.

Bakura trembled…not really but let's say he was semi scared.

"Tell your little friends when they wake up that it's time for work in…20 minutes!" Ishizu threw her head back and cackled.

_This woman has problems…is it PMSing time of the month? _Bakura twitched…he had 20 minutes to get to work with two knocked out pyromaniacs.

_Ra…could this day get any worse?_

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot across the sky.

**BOOM! CRASH! BAM!**

It began to downpour…

"Oh! I forgot Bakura-chan, you have to walk today! The car is in the auto shop and Odion and I are taking the other one!" Ishizu said sweetly

_I just had to ask…_

Bakura grumbled, life was not going smoothly for him! It was rather sucky at the moment!

Bakura got up and pulled on a pair of white leather pants over his blue boxers he transported from home. Then he stuck on his stupid blue striped IHOP shirt and buttoned up the buttons, then he picked up Hoppy from the bedsheets and put him in his pocket. Finally after he was all done he stuck his hat on, and dragged the two Egyptians to work…in their boxers…

75 minutes and 15 angry mobs later Bakura arrived at work with two groggy Egyptians.

Mr. Snofflegon burst out of his office with a very mad face.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE!" He yelled.

Bakura merely used a burst of shadow magic to make him fall asleep.

"You may start your jobs now boys, keep up the wonderful work…" Mr. Snofflegon said with a dazed expression.

Bakura promptly went in with the two finally awake but still a bit dizzy Egyptians.

"Huh…where am I?" Malik asked rubbing his eyes.

"At work." Bakura said as he stuck on his name tag and went to the kitchens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! I don't have CLOTHES!" Malik yelled as he saw his black silk boxers and nothing more on him.

"Neither do I!" Marik yelled looking at his yellow cotton boxers and Naners, "Well I have Naners…"

Malik peered outside the hallway…no one…hmm…a guy…with tri colored hair…PHARAOH!

"AH! CRAP! The pharaoh is gonna see my boxers!"

Marik looked out and saw the pharaoh too…

"HI PORCUPINE HEAD!" Marik yelled waving Naners in the air…

Yami turned his head.

"Why are you waving a banana plushie around?" Yami asked, "And why are you in your boxers? Oh…you sleep with the banana plushie!"

"YOU SLEEP WITH WHAT!" Malik yelled at his yami.

"A b…a…nana…plushie…named…Naners…" Marik whimpered.

"Why me?" Malik slapped his forehead.

Yami was clutching his sides laughing his insufferable head off.

"Shut it pharaoh if you know what's good for you…" Bakura hissed.

Yami continued laughing.

"Oh shut up." Marik said, "I know you sleep with a Kuriboh plushie named…hmmm…should I say it?"

"NO NO NO NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Yami yelled.

"Named…"

"PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I PLEAD!" Yami said.

"Hmmmm…then you have to do something for me!" Marik said in delight.

"Fine…what?"

"Read me Green Eggs and Ham!"

Bakura and Malik slapped their foreheads, out of all the stupid things to ask for!

"Fine fine…but I'll read you another stupid version."

"YAY!" Marik exclaimed as he sat contentedly on the floor.

_I am Yami_

_Yami I am_

_That Yami I am! _

_That Yami I am!_

_I do not like that Yami I am!_

_Do you like Duel Monsters and ham?_

_I do not like Duel Monsters and ham!_

And so it went on…and on…and on…for about 43 different versions until Yami collapsed from exhaustion…

"Awww…stupid pharaoh…is he dead?" Marik wondered.

"I'm alive!" Yami said weakly.

"Awww…phooey…well I wanted 100 different versions, you only read me 43! I'm telling you're plushie's name!" Marik said.

"NO!" Yami yelled…and everything went in slow motion…

"Kuriboh's name is Anzu I Love You Mercedes Darky Eloise Meredith I Hate Marik Malik And Bakura But Secretly I'm In Love With Anzu and Serenity Benz." Marik said proudly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami yelled but it was too late.

"WHAT DID YA SAY?" A Brooklyn voice rang through the restaurant.

"Eeep. I think that's my cue to leave." Yami whispered…as he tried to dash from the angry blonde named Joey Wheeler.

"COME BACK HERE YAMI!" Joey said as he chased Yami out the door.

Then Tea Gardener just had to walk in!

"Gardener."

"Bakky!" Tea yelled and glomped him…

Insert huge huge huge sweatdrop here.

"Get off me woman."

"Get off him lady." Marik said.

"MARIKKY! MALIKKY!"

"Great…"

"It's gonna be a looooong day." Bakura sighed.

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

**OMR! I'm sooo sorry that i haven't updated for sooo long! T.T...I've been soo busy! This might be the last update for awhile in all my stories...my 'rents are grounding me for bad test scores (c'mon the scores were above average!) and they're installing an internet tracking software...O.O...but yea yea yea...I've neglected my babies! Sooo sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chap...slight bit of Tea bashing not much...cuz pro Tea fan here! Just some humor...I bash everyone...even my baby Kaiba! ((heh heh))...if you must know where I've been then go check out my other story on Winglin, which is another fanfictino site, for stories about anything, mainly Asian/Chinese Actors and Actresses...some mixed in other catergories...I've been sooo obsessed with a Taiwanese series called Meteor Gardens lately, it's based off a manga called Hana Yori Dango (which fanfiction(dot) net has a catergory on...but Winglin is better)...my fave character is Lei! Played by Zai Zai (Vic Zhou) ((insert love smile here))...lolz...but yea...anyways...if you'd like to read it go to www(dot)winglin(dot)net/fanfic/MeTeOrRaIn YAY! **

** Review Responses **

**Seto's Princess - YAY! GO MALIK! GO KURA! GO MARIK!**

**Master-Editor - Thank you!**

**VampirePiggyHunter - Thank you!**

**Mana-the-Authoress - Thank you!**

**Mana-the-Authoress - THANK YOU! I updated!**

**kaiba's run-away bride - thank you!**

**AZNgummigirl - thank you! I will...**

**ttMai - thank you!**

**ttMai - Thank you! I updated! **


End file.
